


Baby

by colourscat



Series: Random Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, just a random thing i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are working a case when Cas gets hurt, Dean accidentally calls him baby instead of buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random thing I saw on Tumblr

It was late, Dean was tired and the hunt turned out to be harder than expected, so it wasnt really his fault. 

It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but it turned out that the spirit was angrier than they thought and it was Cas' first hunt since the fall. So it really wasnt Dean's fault.

It all happened so quickly, Dean was trying to burn the thing while Cas faught it, and suddenly Cas was lunched against a wall. 

Dean burned the motherfucker and ran towards Cas' limp body.  
He shook him lightly. Once.Twice. 

And finally he moved.  
"Cas baby are you alright?" Oh no, oh no no, oh no no no. 

Cas looked widely confused and Dean just looked worried. He opened his mouth like a fish, but no words came out. 

"Oh umm, so-sorry Cas I ummm, I meant to say-" 

He was caught off by a pair of lips pressed to his own, and it was wonderful. Dean felt relief flood through his body and realized that maybe it was gonna be okay, as long as he had Cas with him.


End file.
